


blueberry chapstick in the pouring rain.

by thoughtsofpastlovers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofpastlovers/pseuds/thoughtsofpastlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what about you?” Eliza said, folding her hands in her lap; Maria looked at her, confused. “Anyone special in your life?” Eliza explained.</p><p>Oh yeah, it’s you. I’m in love with you, Eliza Schuyler. But I can’t tell you that because you like somebody else and it’s absolutely killing me inside, but you know, nothing big.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Maria said, dropping a piece of Eliza’s hair before grabbing another one and twisting it around the iron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blueberry chapstick in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first attempt at writing.  
> actually thats a lie this is actually just my first time publishing anything.  
> there will be more notes at the end, i hope you enjoy!!

“Hey there,” Maria said, bumping shoulders with Eliza in the hall of the resource building. 

“Hey,” Eliza smiled, hugging her binder close to her chest. 

Eliza’s hair was up in a loose messy bun, her eyeliner minimal. She wore an oversized king’s college sweatshirt and dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of ankle boots. The smell of coconut made Maria dizzy, but in the best way possible.

“Are you going to that party tonight?” Maria asked and Eliza smiled a little bit.

“I might. I think the person I like is going,” Eliza said and Maria sighed internally.

 

That’s right.

 

“Are you ever gonna tell me about this mystery person?” Maria asked as they walked into the library and sat down at the same table they always do. 

“Well,” Eliza said as she opened her History of Law binder. “They’re not a law major, so I don’t get to see them very often. But they have the most amazing personality,” Eliza said, shuffling through papers as Maria worked on her own assignment. 

“Is that all I’m getting?” Maria asked, looking up at Eliza who smiled down at her hands. 

“For now,” Eliza sighed before looking up at Maria. “I still need to find something to wear though,” she finished before biting at her bottom lip. 

Eliza always bit her lip when she was thinking and Maria loved it. Eliza had so many little things that she herself probably didn’t know about but Maria picked up on them and she was in love with every single one of them. The way Eliza gently bit at her bottom lip, the way her nose crinkled whenever she smiled or laughed, the way she always pulled at her sweatshirt sleeves when she was cold, the way she pushed up her glasses when she was hard at work; just everything about this girl made Maria fall harder and harder for her.

“Well lucky for you, you have an amazing best friend who happens to be the same size as you,” Maria said with a confident smile and Eliza laughed a little bit, ducking her head.

That was another thing Maria loved about Eliza.

“After we finish up here, we can go back to my apartment and I’ll help you get ready,” Maria said, spinning the pen around her fingers.

Eliza nodded. “Sounds like a deal,” she said with a smile before focusing on her homework.

 

It was going on six and Maria and Eliza had ordered some take-out Chinese food. Eliza sat on Maria’s queen-sized bed as Maria dug through her closet. “Try this on,” Maria said, handing her a black two piece dress with mesh sleeves. “I may have a pair of blue heels somewhere; I know that’s your color,” Maria said as Eliza got up and carefully held the dress. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Eliza said with a smile before walking into the bathroom that was attached to Maria’s bedroom.

Maria continued looking for something to wear as Eliza changed. She decided on a red and black lace peplum dress. She was grabbing it off her hanger as Eliza walked out of the bathroom.

She looked stunning. Sure, her hair was still up in a messy bun and her makeup wasn’t done but that didn’t matter to Maria. She still looked amazing in her eyes. She wanted to make Eliza to feel special; she wanted to worship her at her feet. And that dressed looked so beautiful on Eliza. No, she looked hot. All Maria wanted to do was pin Eliza against the wall and kiss her.

 

Breathe.

 

“Wow... you look wonderful,” Maria said, stuttering over her words. 

“Thanks,” Eliza said with a smile, running her hands over the material of the bottom half of the dress. 

“I’m sure mystery man will love it,” Maria said; the words tasted like poison coming out of her mouth.

“Did you ever find those blue pumps?” Eliza asked, looking up at Maria, who was still holding the dress she herself needed to change into to. 

Maria was kind of confused by the sudden change of subject but went with it. “Yeah, they’re on the bed,” She responded before walking into the bathroom to change.

"Maria, you need to fucking chill,” she whispered to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She couldn’t stand looking at Eliza in that dress. It hugged her in all the right places that drove Maria mad. She was in love with her best friend and she couldn’t do anything about it. Eliza was beautiful, kind, patient, sexy, caring, and smart. She just wanted to know who Eliza had a crush on so that way she could maybe move on.

Maria quickly changed into the dress and walked out of the bathroom. “Did you want me to curl your hair?” Maria asked, opening the door and calling out for Eliza. 

“If you wouldn’t mind. It’s kind of a mess,” Eliza replied and Maria could hear the blush rising in her cheeks through her voice. 

“It’s no problem, I’ll plug in my wand,” Maria said as Eliza walked up to her and leaned against the door frame.

“You look amazing, Maria,” Eliza said, her eyes looking over Maria’s body. Maria had to try her best not to blush. 

“Thanks,” she said softly as Eliza came and sat down on the counter top while Maria put on her makeup, waiting for the curler to heat up.

A little while later, Maria had grabbed a dining room chair and sat Eliza down in it. Maria was brushing Eliza’s hair when Eliza suddenly spoke, looking at Maria through the mirror. 

“They’re really nice. Super considerate. They make me feel so at home.” Eliza said. 

Maria nodded. “You need to introduce them to me tonight,” she said with a smile.

 

She keeps saying “them”. Why does she keep saying “them”?

 

“Oh you’ll meet them. You might know them actually,” Eliza said with a small smile, which confused Maria to no end. 

“You have to tell me who it is,” Maria begged, grabbing the curling iron off the counter. Eliza just kind of hummed and Maria gave her a look. 

“So what about you?” Eliza said, folding her hands in her lap; Maria looked at her, confused. “Anyone special in your life?” Eliza explained.

 

Oh yeah, it’s you. I’m in love with you, Eliza Schuyler. But I can’t tell you that because you like somebody else and it’s absolutely killing me inside, but you know, nothing big.

 

“Oh, no,” Maria said, dropping a piece of Eliza’s hair before grabbing another one and twisting it around the iron. 

“Huh,” Eliza said under her breath, in awe.

Maria just wanted to get to that party because she knew there would be alcohol there and goddamn did she need a drink.

 

There was nothing better to Maria then a good college party. She was the cool one, the reigning beer pong champion, the one all the girls wanted to be friends with and all the guys wanted to get with. If Maria Reynolds showed up to your party, you were seen as one of the “cool kids”--- as high school as that sounds.

Eliza was a small girl, but damn she could hold her alcohol. She didn’t go to a lot of college parties, but when she would she would often just sit in and play cards with the boys, drinking whisky and kicking their asses. But not tonight. Tonight she stayed with Maria. 

Maria and Eliza walked into the dimly lit house; it was about a two minute walk from Maria’s apartment and, since it was early June, they figured why not.

“They’ve got dark hair and naturally tanned skin. Seriously, it's perfect and I could just run my hands over them for hours,” Eliza leaned over to Maria and said. It felt like a blow to the stomach. 

 

Great, now I have literally no chance. 

 

Maria laughed a little bit before finding John and Alex, a couple of their other friends. 

“Maria Reynolds in the house!” John yelled before hugging the woman. “I see you dragged Eliza out of her dorm” John said with a smile. 

“Hey John,” Eliza said, giving him a small wave. 

“I wish I could say he’s been drinking,” Alex smirked, hugging his boyfriend’s waist from behind him. 

“Oh you’re no fun,” John said, whipping around to face Alex. 

“I would beg to differ,” Alex responded, his voice in a low whisper before he kissed John.

“Want a drink?” Maria said, ignoring their friends. 

“I would love one,” Eliza responded, looking over at Maria.

 

The night went on, it was close to one in the morning and Eliza was starting to really feel the alcohol. She had continued to give Maria hints about who she had a crush on throughout the night, which was driving her insane because she couldn’t figure out who it was.

 

Not a law major. Amazing personality. Super nice. Makes Eliza feel at home. Silky hair. Deep brown eyes. Naturally tanned skin. Just an overall amazing person.

 

Eliza was shoulder to shoulder with Maria almost all night. Maria didn’t mind, but it also kind of hurt.

 

She likes someone, Maria. You need to let her go.

 

“I’m gonna go stand outside for a minute. I need some air,” Maria said softly; Eliza almost didn’t hear her.

It was raining. Of fucking course it was raining! Granted, it wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t supposed to rain and now Maria was gonna have to throw her hair up. She was strongly debating just going home.

“Hey!” Eliza called and Maria just wanted to disappear. 

“I’m fine, Liz,” Maria said as Eliza came and stood next to her. 

“No you’re not, something’s bugging you” Eliza said, sitting on the front steps of the house, silently asking for Maria to join her.

“It’s not a big deal. There’s nothing you can do to fix it,” Maria said, leaning against the porch railing, not looking at Eliza. 

“Maria Nicole Reynolds. Tell me what’s wrong! Did I do something wrong?” Eliza said, standing up. 

“You didn't do anything wrong! I promise. It’s something I need to figure out for myself,” Maria said, tears threatening to leave her eyes. 

Maria whispered something inaudible under her breath. “What?” Eliza asked softly, her voice sounded gentle and patient and Maria knew she had to tell Maria how she felt.

“I’m in love with you Eliza! I’m in love with you. I’m in love with absolutely everything about you. Your eyes, how kind and gentle they are when I know you want to throw me off a cliff. Your laugh, how your nose crinkles up and you try and hide your smile with your hand. The way you bite your bottom lip when you’re thinking. You’re a beautiful girl Eliza, and I love you so much. You’re my best friend, but hearing you say all those things about some guy--- it breaks my heart. I know you don’t feel the same way and chances are you never will. This has been tearing me apart for months, Eliza. And I understand if you hate me, or don’t want to be my friend anymore. But I couldn’t just sit in there and have you clinging to my shoulder and pretend that it didn’t mean anything to me,” Maria said frantically, spitting out words as they came to her mind. She didn’t look Eliza in the eye after she finished. She felt like she was going to be sick. Eliza hated her. There’s no way she would want to keep being Maria’s friend.

Maria snapped out of her trance when Eliza grabbed her arm. Maria was holding onto that porch rail for dear life; her knuckles had gone white and all the color had drained from her face.

“Maria, think about everything I’ve told you about this person,” Eliza said softly.

“Eliza-” Maria whined before Eliza stepped in closer to her.

“It’s you, my love,” Eliza whispered into Maria’s ear.

Maria forgot how to breathe. 

“You're a chem major, your personality lights up the room; you’re one of the kindest and most considerate people I know. You make me feel safe and at home. I could get lost in your eyes forever. Your tanned skin; ugh, I don’t think you understand how many times I’ve had to stop myself from doing something.” Eliza smirked, drawing Maria in close to her.

“I’ve never fallen this hard and this fast for anyone in my life, Maria. Even when we’re just sitting at your apartment watching shitty reality TV in sweats, you look like a fucking goddess. Ever since I met you, I’ve wanted you. And no one but you. I always thought that ‘love at first sight’ thing was a bunch of bullshit,” Eliza said, her words trailing off as she noticed how close they were now standing. 

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. The light from the streetlamp caught Eliza’s face and Maria was still trying to process everything Eliza had said. Her head was spinning and now Eliza was standing right in front of her, telling her she felt the same. Maria didn’t know what to do. She was screaming inside and she didn’t want to mess anything up.

The rain kept falling. Maria’s breath was low and shallow. Despite the sound of music and talking coming from inside, Maria couldn’t hear anything but the sounds of Eliza’s breathing. 

Maria was the one to close the gap between them. Maria wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her closer as she kissed her gently. Everything suddenly felt so real. The smell of Eliza’s perfume, the feel of the rain hitting her skin, the taste of Eliza’s blueberry chapstick, the sound of Eliza’s breathing. Maria felt alive.

Eliza swung her arms around the back of Maria’s neck and Maria hugged her waist tighter. Eliza took in a deep breath through her nose before putting everything into their kiss and Maria just wanted to melt under her touch. 

A couple moments later, they broke apart. They still kept their arms around the other and their foreheads were touching. Eliza just seemed to glow, the curls in her hair had washed out and the visible glimmer of the rain on her skin from the streetlamp made Maria’s heart stop.

 

She’s yours.

 

“What now?” Eliza breathed, lifting her forehead to look at Maria. 

“I don’t know,” Maria said with a small laugh and Eliza followed. Pretty soon both of them were just standing there, holding each other close, and laughing.

Maria had never been so happy in her life. She had the girl of dreams in front of her. Eliza was hers. She couldn’t help but press another kiss to Eliza’s lips, both of them still smiling, before walking back arm-in-arm to Maria’s apartment in the soaking rain.

**Author's Note:**

> was that okay? feedback is always appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> i just wanna say thank you to one of my best friends for proofreading all of that and for being an overall a+ human being, so shoutout to you Anna. you're the bomb.com
> 
> follow me on tumblr @bitchythespianhologram


End file.
